


Verso l'infinito e oltre

by AlexielMihawk



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk
Summary: «Vedi che avrò già il mio bel da fare con il compito che mi sono auto-assegnata: il navigatore».«Beh, ma mica te lo abbiamo chiesto noi» fece notare Rufy, caricando lo zaino nel bagagliaio con aria innocente.«No, infatti, lo faccio per salvaguardia personale, per evitare che voi due deficienti mi facciate finire spiaccicata in un burrone. E poi sappiamo tutti che il senso dell’orientamento di Zoro è qualcosa di imbarazzante, anche solo da nominare».





	Verso l'infinito e oltre

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la quarta settimana del CoW-T con il prompt: Partire per un lungo viaggio  
> 566 parole

«Sei proprio sicuro di volerlo fare? Convinto al cento per cento? Giuro, Rufy, che se mi dici che hai cambiato idea, non mi arrabbierò. Sei ancora in tempo per restare!» gli disse Ace, appoggiandogli le mani sulle spalle e sapeva benissimo che il proprio fratello sarebbe stato in grado di perdersi anche nel giardino di casa propria, che non era esattamente una reggia.

«Certo che sì» rispose Rufy, cercando di caricarsi sulle spalle il pesante zaino che aveva preparato e traballando pericolosamente sotto il suo peso «Ho già programmato tutto!»

«Veramente lo ha fatto Nami» gli fece notare Sabo, senza alzare il capo dal giornale che stava leggendo «Altrimenti tu e quell’altro genio del tuo amico sareste ancora qui a guardarvi nelle palle degli occhi, pensando come si apre una guida turistica».

«Ci saremmo arrivati e avremmo fatto un itinerario bellissimo, anche più bello di quello di Nami» cercò di difendersi il più giovane dei tre fratelli.

«Questo spero che tu non abbia intenzione di dirglielo, o il tuo viaggio finirà ancora prima di cominciare» Ace scoppiò a ridere.

Dalla strada giunse il rumore di clacson, uno strombazzare insistente che voleva richiamare l’attenzione del ragazzo ancora in casa, intimandogli di scendere, perché era tempo di cominciare, era tempo di partire. La panda arancione lo aspettava, parcheggiata di sbieco su un passo carraio, le quattro frecce accese lampeggiavano a monito, avvertendo chi passava loro vicino che la sosta era solo momentanea e che spesso sarebbero spariti in una metaforica nube di fumo.

Almeno questo era quello che sarebbe dovuto accadere secondo la fin troppo vivida immaginazione di Rufy; era la sua idea romantica e un po’ vintage di viaggio, in cui si spariva all’orizzonte incerti di quello che si sarebbe trovato andando avanti e ancora più incerti di quando si sarebbe finalmente tornati a casa.

«Ti vuoi dare una mossa? Non posso rimanere così per sempre» borbottò Zoro, scendendo dall’auto e sbattendo con aria scocciata la portiera del pandino 4x4 che avevano impunemente fregato alla madre di Nami.

«Vuoi stare attento!? Non è mica la tua macchina» berciò la ragazza, affacciandosi al finestrino e sporgendosi il più possibile per mostrare al pilota il dito medio.

«Vuoi guidare tu? Per tutto il viaggio?»

«Vedi che avrò già il mio bel da fare con il compito che mi sono auto-assegnata: il navigatore».

«Beh, ma mica te lo abbiamo chiesto noi» fece notare Rufy, caricando lo zaino nel bagagliaio con aria innocente.

«No, infatti, lo faccio per salvaguardia personale, per evitare che voi due deficienti mi facciate finire spiaccicata in un burrone. E poi sappiamo tutti che il senso dell’orientamento di Zoro è qualcosa di imbarazzante, anche solo da nominare».

Roronoa borbottò qualcosa di intelligibile, risalendo in macchina con la stessa gioia di vivere di uno a cui è stato proposto un giro in un centro commerciale di sabato pomeriggio quando le scuole sono chiuse.

«Siete pronti, siete felici? Partiamo?! Forza, ciurma, partiamo!» esclamò Rufy, saltellando sui sedili posteriori come un iperattivo a cui fosse stata fatta sniffare della cocaina.

I suoi amici scoppiarono a ridere, era impossibile tenere il muso quando Rufy era nella stessa stanza, figurarsi quando il luogo in cui erano confinati era ancora più piccolo.

«Pronti» asserì Nami.

«Pronti» ripetè Zoro.

Rufy si sistemò nella seduta centrale, allungando le braccia ad afferrare gli schienali dei sedili anteriori, quindi sorrise ancora una volta.

«Verso l’infinito, e oltre!»


End file.
